


A Blue Blood is Always Prepared

by Bunnywith



Category: Homestuck
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-09
Updated: 2013-08-09
Packaged: 2017-12-22 22:37:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 703
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/918832
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bunnywith/pseuds/Bunnywith
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I did a bunch of Equius/Aradia prompts on Tumblr. The prompt for this one is "Equius and Aradia attempting to go to the beach."</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Blue Blood is Always Prepared

“Do we have everything?” Aradia looked over the pile of things they’d planned to bring to the beach: towels, more towels, umbrella (for a nighttime beach visit?), picnic basket (containing at least 5 bottles of milk), three beach chairs (“Nepeta is not coming.” Aradia sternly informed Equius.), a ball, a basket of broken robot parts and a toolkit, flip flops, excavation kit, a changing tent, floaties, and swim fins.

“We are not bringing all this.” Aradia shook her head and stooped to remove the unnecessary items. When she was done, all that remained were two chairs, two towels, the picnic basket (now containing only two bottles of milk), and her excavation kit. Equius looked displeased by how few towels there were, and also the removal of his robot parts and tools.

“Why are you allowed to bring your excavation tools and yet I do not get to bring my robots?” He demanded, attempting to slip more towels onto the pile they were bringing. Aradia pretended not to notice; if he wanted a few more towels, then fine, at least they were light.

“My tools are meant to get dirty and dusty; your robots aren’t. If you work on your robots on the beach, you’re going to get sand in them and they won’t work.”

“I will be careful, I am not a child.”

“I’m not saying you won’t be careful, but sand gets everywhere, even when you’re trying to be careful. You have been to the beach before, right?” Aradia recalled her first visit to the beach, how she’d discovered a cache of sand in the crack of her waste chute and how itchy it had been.

Equius seemed to stumble on his words here, his fingers twiddling as his gaze hit the floor and the large pile of things he’d wanted to bring along. A small smile grew on Aradia’s lips and she crossed from one side of the beach pile to the other, standing before Equius. She stood on her tiptoes and held his face in both hands, guiding him to lean over, stand closer. She pressed her lips softly to his, feeling him relax, some tension leaving his body.

“Is that why you brought out half your hive to bring with us?” Aradia looped her arms around his neck, resting her forehead against his with her eyes serenely shut. Equius returned her embrace, carefully wrapping his arms around her waist, not wanting to bruise her.

“I admit I am unfamiliar with this type of excursion… No one has ever asked me before.” He’d heard tales of trips to the beach mostly from Gamzee, who actually lived on the beach, but he had never been there himself. Aradia pet his cheek, giving him another kiss before releasing him, taking his hand in hers.

“You don’t need to pack so much. The point is to enjoy the moonscape and just play in the water. And maybe dig up some shells or whatever else we can find.”

It was difficult for Equius to accept going somewhere with so little preparation. Once they had gone excavating in a cave with only some food, water, flashlight, and a bag to carry any goodies Aradia might find. Aradia had slipped on a rock and scraped her knee terribly, leaving a maroon stain on the rock she had fallen on, with blood streaking down her leg. Equius had panicked because they had brought no first aid kit, but Aradia had simply rinsed her leg off with the water, and kept going.

“Oh! What about the first aid kit?” His trip down memory lane had brought back his need to be prepared for anything. Despite her stoicism, she had limped for the rest of their trip into the cave and had flat out denied his offers to carry her.

“There aren’t any big rocks to slip on, just billions of tiny ones that make the sand. I promise, we’ll have fun!” She picked up the picnic basket and towels. Equius carried the chairs and Aradia’s tools, still certain they were missing something crucial, but she waved away his worries and marched him out of the hive with one final promise that they’d have the time of their lives.


End file.
